


In Kandahar

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Jack is oh so convincing, John Watson in Afghanistan, John in Afghanistan, M/M, Military, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, not that john needs much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming off duty in Afghanistan, John meets one Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Kandahar

John was just coming off duty and unbuttoning his shirt when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You did a good job back there.”

He looked up at the man. He wasn’t exactly dressed Army Regulation. “It is my job.”

The stranger grinned. “Captain Jack Harkness,” he offered his hand.

“Captain John Watson,” John took his hand automatically, finding it warm.

“Off duty, I see,” Jack’s smile grew a little warmer. John felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck, and it wasn’t just the sun.

“Yeah, I should probably hit my rack,” said John.

Jack’s smile got broader. “I could help with that.”

John took a breath and looked Jack up and down. The man’s belt was already undone for pity’s sake. He glanced around, but they seemed alone. “You got a private bunk?”

“This way, Captain,” John took off towards a part of the compound John hadn’t been to before. He didn’t recognize the odd T symbol on some of the materials. Jack ducked into a hut and John followed. “Oh you’ve got bloody brilliant AC.”

Jack chuckled and sat on the bed, pulling off his boots. John narrowed his eyes. “Special ops?”

“Something like that.” The place was certainly much nicer than John’s own sleeping quarters.

John crossed his arms. “So what’s the expectations here, Captain?”

“Nothing. Just a bit of fun. You’ve had a long day, been working hard. Damn good Doctor, I must say, and I’ve known some good Doctor’s in my time.” Jack leaned back on his hands.

John made a noise and stripped off his overshirt. He noticed Jack didn’t wear any dog tags. He might not even be a bloody Captain. But he was here, clearly ready for something. And it had been a while. John stepped in between the taller man’s legs.

Jack sat up and cupped John’s hips. “No. My way.” John pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips, loosening his trousers.

Grinning, Jack squeezed his thighs. John pulled out his cock and saw Jack’s eyes go a little wider with appreciation. “That’s right,” muttered John, moving forward and rubbing his cock against Jack’s lips.

John moaned as he pushed his cock into Jack’s willing mouth. He leaned over the man and slowly fucked his mouth, bracing himself on the bed. Jack’s brilliant blue eyes watched him, expertly working him over.

“Good,” muttered John, dog tags, jangling softly as he moved. Jack shifted and he glanced back to see Jack pushing his trousers down. “You want me to fuck you, Jack?”

Jack nodded, pressing lube into his free hand. John pushed his cock a little deeper into his mouth before pulling out. He turned and straddled Jack’s head, pushing his cock back into his mouth as Jack got his pants down too. John coated his fingers and brushed them across Jack’s entrance, making him moan.

Smiling to himself, John kissed Jack’s cock before slowly sinking one finger inside. The moans vibrated up his cock and he started slowly fucking the other man’s mouth again, pleased that he seemed to have no problem with his girth. After a long couple minutes, he pushed in a second finger.

Jack spread his legs a little wider, sucking harder. John pulled out with a pop and turned around. “Ready for me?”

“Yeah,” grinned Jack, wiping his mouth.

John lined up and watched as he pressed his way inside. Jack moaned, head going back, but he didn’t seem to be in pain. Still, John moved carefully, giving him time to adjust until he was fully seated.

“Fuck me John Watson,” growled Jack, wrapping his legs around his hips.

“Yes sir,” grinned John, planting his hands on either side of him and pumping hard and fast.

Jack moaned and grabbed a forearm, his other hand going to his cock and stroking in time with John’s thrusts. I was a thoroughly sexy and debauched sight as Jack tossed his head and moaned again.

John growled and gave a few more hard thrusts before coming hard inside of him. Too late he thought about protection and groaned. Jack opened his eyes. “It’s fine, I’m clean,” he gave himself a few more thrusts and same across his shirt.

Carefully pulling out, John shook his head. How did Jack know what he was thinking? Still... “Thanks,” me muttered, pulling his pants and trousers back up.

“Anytime,” Jack raised up on his elbows and watched him. “You don’t have to run off.”

“No, I really do need to get some sleep tonight.” John met his eyes. “But I suppose I may you see you around?”

“I bet my AC is better.” Jack patted the bed.

John sighed and climbed up next to him. “All right, just for a little bit.”

“I’ll make sure you’re back in  your quarters by morning,” promised Jack, curling up facing him and taking his hands. As John fell asleep he felt the barest brush of a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very much due to Tega's livestream. And  
>  [here is a link to her marvelous art](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/82866049102/tegabyte-john-your-face-is-a-dumb-kawaii-thing)
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
